Victory to the People
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: The first baby to be both conceived and born on Atlantis has arrived. Just a cute little story after the "darkness" of the episodes.


**Victory to the People**

**PG**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Stargate: Atlantis. I only own Steelus and Cailean (who you can bet will be in another one of my stories ; With a name like his...)

**A/N:** I know you said you didn't care about this, but I'd like to give credit to cripeswolfdee for beating me to doing this story. =) She was the first to write a first baby story (that I know of) and I'm giving her credit for it and yes I got the permission. ; awesome! Anyways, This may have some more to it, or a short story sequel.

Read on!

* * *

"Sir! Can I ask you something?" She asked, hands crossed over her chest in a nervous/excited sort of way. He nodded to her as she looked at him and smiled, "Do you know where I could find Weir?"

"Yes, I can take you there if you'd like," he replied, a cocky look on his face, but something told her he meant well.

She nodded her head and he led her forward through a few halls until they were in central command. They continued walking until they were standing in front of a woman with short hair who looked up at them confused.

"Yes?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her calmly, ready to deal with any problems the male had brought to her.

"Yes ma'am, I thought I should tell you..." the girl fumbled over her words, "I'm with child."

The male looked confused for a moment but the woman's face brightened up excitedly and she hugged the younger woman who laughed and hugged her back. The male scratched his head, not quite understanding the extreme excitement. He knew what it meant, but why she had to tell the commanding officer and why they were laughing was beyond him.

The girl spoke with the older woman for a few before disappearing down a side hall. The man turned to the woman and shot her a confused look. The woman smiled and put her hands on her hips in jest.

"What's so important about a baby?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He ran his fingers through his hair and silently swore to some unknown gods for making woman so hard to understand.

"Don't you see? This is the first baby to be born in Atlantis!" she grinned, "Well not the first, but the first conceived and born in Atlantis. That means people are accepting this as home!"

"Oh, I see," The man smiled as well, and was surprised to be hugged by her, "This little city really has come a long way then."

_:time skip:_

He rubbed his hands together in the cold, looking over his shoulder at the woman every now and then. The central heating system didn't seem to want to work for him, even though he did have that ATA gene in him. It bothered him though, this could go very wrong if he didn't have down in his wing. Silently, he clapped his hands together and put them in his armpits before looking down at an open file.

"Is there anything wrong doctor?" the Athosian woman asked, cocking her head to the side. The brown hair framed her tan skinned face and her dark eyes looked at the other worried, "Is it me?" she asked quietly.

"No," he shook his head, "its not you," he flashed her a smile while looking over his shoulder, "I just find it rather cold in here. And where I'm from back on Earth it could be _very_ cold."

"Oh," and she seemed greatly relieved as she put her hand on her stomach, "What do you think it will be?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her left ear, a half smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't know," he half smiled again while turning to her, "But if I'd have to take a guess? Well then I say... a girl. What do _you_ want it to be?"

"I honestly don't care," she smiled, "but... I'd love a little girl... he-he." She giggled, a soft and calm sound.

_:time skip:_

She sat cross-legged on a bed, sewing some sort of blanket. A man, not much older then her, lay asleep on the bed near her. His hair was light, and he had a childish look to him in his sleep. The girl ran her fingers through her hair before continuing to make her blanket. A knock on the door and she turned to it half confused.

"Come in," she called, wondering if she should wake her husband.

The man from before walked in and smiled at her, before closing the door after him. He walked to her side and sat down on the bed beside her watching as she sewed the blanket slowly.

"So how are you?" he asked, his gaze captivated by the thread pulled through the cotton.

"Oh, fine," she smiled, "In fact, I was looking for you earlier but Jintoh told me you were off world Major. I wanted to thank you for suggesting me to see Healer Beckett. It has been a great help, really."

"Oh, it was nothing," the major smiled, "I honestly think more of your people should try to see him instead of some of your own healers. No offence, but I think Beckett might just have some better cures."

"We wouldn't want to swamp him with work," the girl frowned, and then brightened again, "But he is such a charming man. Very sweet. I enjoy listening to him talk, his voice... kind of spell binding."

The major chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, watching her sew once more. The thread made complicated swirls on the fabric and what they were, the male wasn't able to decipher yet but he was sure it would be splendid.

"Anyways, that is only partly why I came by," he smiled at her, and she looked at him confused, "I came to ask what your name was."

She wore a slightly confused look, and then she giggled slightly. "I'm sorry," she grinned, "I thought I told you before. It is Steelus, sorry Major."

"Please, call me John," he said smiling, and she nodded, "So what's that?" he asked nodding at the blanket.

"This? It is a Lucky Cloth," she said and he gave her a confused look, "Every child is given one, and it brings them luck all through there life." She explained and walked to the end of her bed.

She opened a small chest one of the wood workers had made for her with the last of his supplies before the incident that held all of their valuable supplies. Symbols were carved over the oak furnish and she pulled out a small blanket, about the size of the one she was making.

She walked back over the major and handed him the blanket, sitting down as he looked at the yellowing and worn cloth. Scraps were missing and there were a few stains on it, but if you looked carefully you could see the outline of a willow tree and the letter 'S' was written in the corner of it.

He handed it back and she held it to her cheek to feel its reassuring touch. The major could imagine the girl as a small child, hugging the blanket close to her and sucking on her thumb and just staring at him with those large dark eyes.

:_time skip:_

"Do you know when it's due?" She asked, in a slightly excited voice, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"Hm... In a few weeks," the doctor replied, chewing on a pen lightly, "Do you feel any pain anywhere?" Steelus shook her head no. "That's good, but if you do, I want you to tell me immediately. Understood?"

"Of course," she smiled and stood up, resting one hand on her stomach and looking around the small room once more, like she had so many times before right before she left it. "See you later Healer."

He smiled and nodded as she hugged him quickly, and left. He smiled faintly, now accustomed with the Athoisans calling him 'healer' instead of 'doctor'. Not that he minded, it just seemed... so different.

_:time skip:_

Pain. And blood. Much blood. Words mingled together into one, faces bleared and the touch of hands burnt upon her flesh. She wanted to thrash around and move, but the pain was to great. Blood. She felt it and she could smell it.

It was almost as if the gods had sent her to earth to suffer and she choked out curses to them, tears spilling down here cheeks. The pain intensified as she took gasping breaths, like the last breaths of a drowning man.

And as quickly as it started it was through, and the next thing she remembered was being embraced by the darkness.

_:time skip:_

Voices mingled together into one as three faces blurred above her, her vision poor and her energy drained. After a moment, and a few deep breaths, the three heads became one and a clear crisp voice seemed to speak to her.

"Ms. Steelus? Are you okay?"

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths she nodded her head silently and the man helped her up into a half sitting half laying position. He checked her temperature and smiled down at her.

A moment later the door opened and two men and two woman entered walking to her and smiling down at her, all of them talking at once. They stopped however when a side door opened to Beckett's lab and a young woman wearing Earth's uniform came out holding a white bundle.

The bundle was passed to Steelus and she blinked in confusion before looking into the white cloth to see what it was and a smile spread over her lips. She kissed its head and held it tight.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Her leader asked.

"It is a boy Teyla," Beckett smiled, hands thrust deep into his pockets.

"A son," the light haired husband said, a faint smile plastered onto his face.

"Congrats," John smiled.

"Do you know what you are going to name it?" Weir asked, putting a hand on the new mothers shoulder.

"Cailean," she whispered softly, "Victory to the people."


End file.
